


In the Kitchen with Yukiko

by live_with_love



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Teasing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_with_love/pseuds/live_with_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were going to bake a cake and it was going to be the best cake ever! Of course, Chie was always getting herself distracted... and Yukiko certainly didn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Kitchen with Yukiko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tachishini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/gifts).



> Written as a gift fic for the Not Prime Time 2012 challenge. Characters are under 18 but are both 17 at the time the fic is set. Contains fairly explicit sex between two girls along with some comedy fluff. I hope you enjoy it <3

“Ok, let’s do this!” Chie said and bounced, rocking back on her heels and punching the air. Yukiko let out a small giggle but managed not to dissolve into a complete laughing fit, for which Chie was grateful; they’d never get anything done if Yukiko was too busy rolling around on the floor in fits of hysterics. She’d seen her get that bad before. Meeting Yukiko’s grin with a wider one of her own, she leaned closer to the counter to peer at the recipe book.

“Right, you have to do everything exactly how I say it, ok?” Yukiko warned, tapping Chie on the nose to make sure she had her full attention. “Or else this will turn out just as badly as that… curry.” She refused to call it by that ridiculous nickname: mystery food X was just insulting! “We _can_ do this.”

“Of course, of course!” Chie agreed with a nod, still bouncing on the heels of her feet as she psyched herself up to do this and be _awesome_ at it. They were going to bake a cake and it was going to be the best cake ever! 

Yukiko smiled and leaned over Chie’s shoulder to read out the ingredients, barely noticing the little shudder from Chie when her hair brushed over the other girl’s neck. She waited for Chie to nod, confirming that they had each thing, before moving away to start pulling ingredients out of cupboards. “It was nice of your parents to let us use their kitchen.”

Chie cleared her throat with a small cough, calming herself after the sudden proximity to Yukiko. “Yeah, well, they’re away for a couple of days skiing and they know I won’t wreck the place, so…” she trailed off with a shrug and began helping Yukiko set things out on the table. She dragged a chair across to a high cupboard, wincing at the squeak of rubber feet against the floor, and clambered up to fetch the weighing scales down from the top shelf.

Yukiko knocked a plastic bowl onto the floor with an exaggerated display of clumsiness and crouched down, her small, slow movements unseen by Chie, right beside the chair. Her eyes flicked up and her lips curved into a smirk at her unobstructed view, Chie oblivious and on her tiptoes while she stretched to reach the scales. Standing again and setting the bowl aside, Yukiko ran one finger up over Chie’s bare leg, tickling the back of her knee just a little and drawing a shriek from her. 

“Yu-Yuki-!” Chie whined, clutching at the chair to stay upright. “What are you- Ohh-” she groaned as Yukiko’s fingers slipped higher, stroking teasingly over her thigh, ghosting over the curve of her leg and stopping just short of where Chie really wanted them. “Yukiko-” she whimpered, breaking off as Yukiko hushed her with the warning of sharp nails pressed into soft skin.

“Hush now, pretty,” she murmured - lips only inches from trembling skin made Chie shudder desperately - and curved her fingers around her thigh, squeezing in a way all too familiar to Chie; Yukiko loved to demonstrate how she owned every part of her. “I’m glad to see you followed my instructions to get rid of those shorts~ I knew the white cotton panties would look good on you,” Yukiko purred, tone once again holding that dark, sinful sound that made Chie grab for the chair, weak at the knees. “The little hearts are a beautiful touch~”

“I- I knew you’d like them,” Chie managed to whisper in response despite the desire sweeping through her, flushing a bright red at knowing that Yukiko’s eyes were still on her. She had to resist the desperate urge to squirm; the thought of whether Yukiko could see the spreading damp patch that Chie could certainly _feel_ only served to make her embarrassment and desire both flare hotter.

Running her fingers higher again for a brief moment, Yukiko kissed the back of Chie’s knee before moving back. The sound that slipped from Chie - part moan, part frustrated whimper - made her lips slide into that wicked smirk once more as she went back to the table. “Anyway, we need to concentrate on this cake~” she hummed, sounding perfectly natural.

“Ye-Yeah,” Chie said, mouth set in a sour grimace, climbing down and setting the scales in front of Yukiko on the table. She skulked around while Yukiko weighed out the ingredients and began mixing them but couldn’t hold her sulk for very long; it was just too interesting to watch her work. Yukiko had this intense look of concentration on her face while she was weighing, checking back to the book every few minutes to make sure she was doing this right. It was so sexy to see her frown just a little, so intent on what she was doing. Chie wondered if maybe this was the face Yukiko got afterwards, when she was studying her own handiwork and calming Chie down after-

She cut that thought off, as it only wound her up further, and hurried to join her friend at the table, eager to work and get her mind off other things. Under Yukiko’s strict instruction, she added ingredients to their mixing bowl when they were handed to her and slowly mixed them, building up a carefully created batter. They both focused on the creation, dreading failure and humiliation at the small party they were holding for Kanji’s birthday the next day. After the lessons Yukiko had had under the cooks in her inn, they both hoped it was good enough but what if…

Sliding the tin into the oven, Chie let out a long, slow breath and straightened up. The clang of the oven door closing sounded so final that she shivered, watching the cake tin like a hawk. Yukiko let out a nervous giggle, and stepped up to her to wrap her arms around Chie’s shoulders, with a murmured reassurance; “We did it they way we were supposed to. It’ll be ok.”

Chie sighed and leaned into the hug, still focused the cake. “I just don’t want the guys to make fun of us again… It’s not like we _meant_ to poison them…” she said with a slight pout, bringing another giggle from Yukiko. She continued to pout and turned towards her to tell her off but stopped in her tracks when Yukiko laid a finger across her lips, easily hushing her.

“Now then, my prince~” Yukiko smirked, sliding her finger lower to hook under Chie’s chin and bring her face closer to her own. “Let’s get back to where we were earlier, hmm? We have plenty of time while this cooks.”

Chie shuddered with longing but her eyes slid back to the oven and the cake cooking inside. She knew there was a timer but the worry was still there; what if they ruined it? “Yuki, I don’t think we should-” The sentence ended in a gasp as Yukiko dived forward to close the gap between them and met her lips in a hard kiss. Chie almost melted against her, opening her mouth to Yukiko with a soft sound of longing. She gave control over to her without even a moment’s thought, eyes fluttering shut while Yukiko’s tongue seemed to dance over hers, coaxing small movements from it as Chie pushed forward to deepen the kiss.

“Still want to just sit and watch the cake rise?” Yukiko asked, voice deep with desire, lips just brushing Chie’s with each word. Her lips curved into a wicked smile at Chie’s hurried nod and she took her hand, tugging her back to the table. Chie followed like an obedient puppy, ducking down to press soft kisses to Yukiko’s hand, coaxing soft humming from her.

“Up here,” Yukiko commanded, tone firm as she patted a clear spot on the table. Chie did as she was told and hopped up, settling on the edge of the table with one hand on Yukiko’s shoulder, tugging her closer with little patience from the teasing she had endured earlier. Yukiko complied with a soft giggle, bracing herself against the table but pausing before capturing Chie’s lips in a kiss once more.

Before Chie could ask what was wrong, Yukiko smiled and lifted her hand to her own lips, licking slowly at the cake mix she had just put her hand into. Chie stared, transfixed, as Yukiko’s tongue slide over her first finger, lapping up batter. She could imagine that deft tongue on herself and it only made her squirm with pent-up desire, wishing she could make her hurry, though she didn’t want the soft sounds of pleasure Yukiko was making to stop.

Chie grabbed for Yukiko’s hand on an impulse, stealing it away from her. She slid two fingers into her own mouth and sucked. The shock tinged with pleasure in Yukiko’s eyes spurred her to moan around the digits, the sound caused more by the feeling of having Yukiko’s fingers in her mouth than the sweet taste of the batter. She flicked her tongue along one finger and then the next, enjoying the pleased sounds she was pulling from Yukiko.

She gasped in surprise when Yukiko pushed forward, thrusting her fingers deeper into Chie’s mouth. She tipped her head back and continued to moan around them while Yukiko fucked her mouth ruthlessly and pressed closer, kissing down her neck. Chie just breathed her name, helpless under Yukiko’s quick tongue seeking out the most sensitive places on her body. Desire curled thick and swift in her stomach and she arched into her when Yukiko’s fingers slid over her chest, teasing over material while Chie was desperate to have them closer.

Chie jerked her head back, panting hard, and almost ripped her shirt off in her hurry to get undressed for Yukiko. Licking at her own fingers with a teasing grin, Yukiko ran the fingers of her free hand over Chie’s bra, stroking the lacy edge. Chie’s chest heaved and pleading moans dropped from her lips, encouraging Yukiko’s finger to stroke and tug her nipple through the sheer fabric while her other hand snuck up under Chie’s skirt to brush wet cotton. She smirked at the noise the touch dragged from Chie - a long, mewling, desperate moan - as her hips rocked sharply into her hand.

“Greedy~” she teased just to hear the answering whimper before taking Chie’s lips once more in a fierce kiss and slipping her fingers under her panties. Yukiko shuddered, sliding her fingers over the slick skin and quickly working her way up to press against and tease her clit. 

“Yuki-ko-” Chie stuttered, hips bucking hard into those swift, agile fingers circling the soft nub. She knew she wouldn’t last long after the teasing earlier: having Yukiko’s hands on her now felt so good and she couldn’t control the desire winding tighter and hotter in her stomach.

“Come for me, pretty prince,” Yukiko breathed, stroking hard and fast now and loving every desperate sound from Chie, every needy twitch and thrust of her hips as she finally tipped over the edge, coming with a loud moan of Yukiko’s name.

It took long moments for her to come back to herself - Yukiko’s gentle fingers in her hair, stroking in soothing circles, helped - as Chie calmed from the intense sensations coursing through her. She almost melted into the touch, murmuring happily under her breath and finally opening her eyes to meet Yukiko’s smile with a one of her own.

“How much longer do we have before the cake is done?” she asked with an impatient grin.

“Hmm…” Yukiko checked the clock and giggled. “Oh, about half an hour.”

“Well,” Chie said, eyes glinting wickedly as she jumped down and pushed Yukiko hard against the table, loving the gasp from her. “Let’s make the most of it~”

 

The cake turned out to be a huge success and very edible indeed. Kanji had thanked them profusely for such a nice gift; it had looked pretty good after all, with two layers and thick chocolate icing, Kanji’s name spelled out in strawberries on the very top. 

Of course, Yousuke’s innocent comment that they must have had a lot of fun baking it the day before, with their track record, combined with Yukiko licking a bit of icing from her lip, had made Chie blush crimson. No-one noticed, though, because Teddie chose that particular moment to smash Kanji’s face into his piece of cake, claiming it was a ‘beary important tradition’ that he’d read about somewhere. 

The ensuing chaos of Kanji chasing the unfortunate bear all over the house neatly covered up Chie’s embarrassment and gave her the chance to lick the remaining icing from Yukiko’s lips herself; she could tease just as well as her princess could, when she wanted to.


End file.
